The KP file: Even Angels Cry
by surforst
Summary: KP Conan Cross. Put it in KP area even though it will be from Conan view. Anyway this story involves murder, fish, and tears. Enjoy!


**The KP file: Even Angels Cry**

I.

"But Ran-neechan I can do it myself." A small Japanese child struggled futilely against a much larger Japanese high school girl. His glasses fogging up in the hot spring steam as he was hauled back into the water.

"Conan-kun stop struggling and let me give you a bath." Laughing the girl hauled the dark haired little boy back in. Pulling him close she began to gently wash his hair.

"Crazy little kid isn't he?" The two occupants looked up noticing the newly arrived couple coming in for a soak in the open air hot spring.

Conan eyes like always quickly noted the features for latter consideration. A habit he had always had and which had served him well.

The laughing young man was obviously an American with his white skin and short blond hair. Brown eyes stared back at the kid as he stood there in his blue swim trunks.

To his side was a rather beautiful girl with long red hair. Her green eyes sparkled with mirth as she stared down at the two. Her modest red one piece swim suit complemented her figure as she hugged the arm of the young man.

"Ron I didn't know you knew Japanese that well." The red head teased her blond companion as she disengaged herself and headed towards the water.

"Hey KP you pick up a few things when you..." Conan eyes narrowed noting the pause, "Attend a private school here." The one know as Ron headed towards the spring getting in as well.

Conan noted Ran giving both a smile as she lifted him up. Being stuck in a kid's body could really bite at time. "Nice to meet you both. My name is Ran Mori and this here is Conan. Here on a honey moon?"

To Conan own amusement he saw both couples blush. "Actually me and KP are still dating. Haven't gotten that far yet. Anyway my name is Ron Stoppable and this here if Kim Possible."

Conan blinked in surprise and heard a similar note of disbelief in Ran voice. "THE Kim Possible?"

"I don't remember their being a 'THE' in front of my name but yes. Nice to meet you." Smiling the now identify Kim reached her hand out to shake Ran. Smiling she moved towards Conan.

"Cute little guy aren't you. I got a couple of brothers back home not much older then you." Reaching out Kim tousled Conan hair much to his annoyance. Backing off he noted all three now laughing at his discomfort.

"So what brings you here then?" Conan always curious looked towards both trying to figure out the latest mystery.

"It's a surprise kid." Smiling Ron reached out and placed his hand around his girl. Pulling her in close he gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"A surprise?" Both Ran and Conan asked together a clue coming about. The red head just sat there frowning.

"Yeah Ron all tight lipped about this one. Refuses even to tell me." Sulking she moved away from her companion much to the notable displeasure of Ron.

"Come on KP you don't always have to be so serious you know." Smiling he reached out for a kiss. Kim just pulled further away.

"Ron Stoppable you will not make me feel happier about this. Don't even try."

Try he did and in the end all four present where laughing again.

II.

"Hey kid what's up?" Conan let out a startled screech as he started to fall back. His intended goal of the sweets stored in the cupboard above now forgotten as he struggled against gravity. If not for a quick acting hand he would have reinforced Newton's theory.

"Careful kid you could have fallen there. By the way how old are you?" Conan looked back noting the friendly face of the blond.

"Why? How old do I look?" Conan frowned at this line of questioning.

"I say around 17 by my guess. Give or take a few years. It's all about the eyes after all."

"What!" Conan voice rose at the accurate guess of this new person.

Smiling the blond turned and started to walk away. "Hey kid, if you ever want to fix that problem just give me a call. Its not hard all you need is an internet connection. Just give me a beep."

Conan watched as the figure left laughing as he walked away. How he had guessed at the secret Conan would never know.

III.

A little latter that night the inn's guest had gathered for a simple dinner. It consisted of a traditional meal of fish, Miso soup, and rice. Nothing complicated but still very delicious and filling. Kogoro Mori as usual was busy downing a fine bottle of Saki.

Conan himself was seated next to a very annoyed Ran who was busy trying to get her father to stop acting the fool. Conan took a moment to admire Ran's long brown hair that always seemed to gleam slightly in the light. Before his thoughts could naturally stray to the fit body underneath, year of karate after all, he decided to give a quick glance at the other guests.

At the only occupied end of the table sat a black haired American. Dressed in the traditional robes worn by those visiting a hot spring it was impossible to guess at his profession. The way his blue eyes moved around the room and noted everything inside Conan had the suspicion that it was a dangerous one.

On the opposite side of the table two of the guest seats remained unoccupied at the moment. To the left of them sat the lovely couple. The girl Kim was currently at this moment fending the boy known as Ron away from her fish. As with most young couple a lot of touching was involved.

"Come on Ron you had your fair share!"

"You know how hunger I can get KP."

Of course the Japanese guests in the room were unable to follow this conversation. Conan on the other hand had studies English in high school and was very good at it. He sat there listening in boredom as the two flirted back and forth.

"I'm telling you Drew I'm hungry so we'll eat despite your apparent hesitation to meet people." Conan head came up as a woman with long black hair walked in. A man who was obviously wearing some sort of covering makeup walked in besides her. A scar still showed on his cheek despite the makeup.

Sitting down the two new arrivals failed to notice the looks being thrown their way by the two couple. That was until Kim cleared her throat.

"Why Shego nice to see you. Drakken a pleasure like always."

"Kim Possible!" The one who was referred to as Drakken attempted to stand up. A quick hand to the shoulder kept him down.

"I don't know what you're talking about Princess. Me and Mr. Lipsky here are just on vacation and last I check no recorded crime was ever committed by anyone by the name of Drew Lipsky. As his wife I should know." Smiling the new addition to the room lifted her chop sticks and commenced to eat her meal.

Angry it looked like Kim was about to stand up when the one known as Ron placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's not worth it KP. Let's just enjoy the stay."

To Conan surprise she actually turned and flashed him a rather vicious look. It melted quickly as she looked down at her food in guilt. Apparently she truly hated this woman.

"You're right Ron. She's not worth it." With a small smile she looked towards her side. "Glad you're here Shelia."

Frowning the other woman chose to ignore her.

Mori though was never one for tact at moments like this. "You know what this place needs. Some more drinking. Interested?"

Waving the bottle around, he got a quick refusal from all present except for the American. Taking a glass the man sat back drinking in peace. Never once did he speak to Conan continued annoyance. Kim though seemed to be thinking at the moment.

"You know Ron I wouldn't mind if you had a drink. It'll loosen you up after all." Leaning in she seemed to whisper something into his ear that caused him to go bright red.

"KP you know I don't do that...I mean drinking of course. Sorry Ron town is a dry place."

Disappointed Kim sat back up sulking a little. The one Kim called Shego apparently wasn't happy with this. With a quick flick of her wrist she sent the bone she had been chewing on right towards Kim's face.

Conan was probably the only one to notice the slight push that Ron gave Kim that moved her out of the way. The bone smacked into his face causing a few moments of shouts to be exchanged. Conan ignored that though just watching Ron. Somehow he had seen that bone thrown despite Kim being in the way.

Something was up with him. It was time for Conan to go detective mode.

IV.

The next morning Conan was up and about looking for the necessary facilities. In his wonderings he came upon an interesting sight.

Sitting on the porch was the red headed Kim wearing a pink robe and looking at a photo. Raising a quick hand to his glasses Conan used the new feature in them to magnify the image in front of him. Frowning he saw the image of a 17 year old that looked somewhat like Kim. A relative he would say and with the same red hair.

"It was today wasn't it?" Kim spoke quietly to the photo. Conan was barely able to even pick it up but he was curious. He moved forward intent on probing the suspect until he got the information he wanted.

"Hey there little dude." Conan was surprised when two firm hands reached under him and picked him up. Before he could act he was brought face to face with a set of brown eyes.

"Hey lets let KP have some her time ok?" With that he walked into the next room.

"Hey put me down." Struggling Conan eventually managed to get free of his captor's hold. Dropping to the ground he turned around annoyed with this young man grinning face.

"Hey no need to get angry with the Ron-man. Just doing my thing and all that." Looking around he leaned in a little closer. "I'll let you in on a secret little dude."

Frowning Conan allowed his curiosity to get the better of him. "What is it?"

"Tonight the night." With a smile Ron rose again and strolled out of the room humming as he walked. Frowning Conan decided to write this one off as just crazy.

V.

"So his pants fell down?" Conan sighed as both girls started to laugh again. Kim was almost as red as her hair by now and Ran wasn't far behind herself. Conan couldn't wait for lunch to be over.

Looking around Kim frowned. "Has anyone seen Ron by the way? Usually he's here by now. I think I'll go check on him."

As she was rising to her feet and ear piercing scream could be heard. Before you could say 'Huh?' Mori, Conan, and the American were racing up the stairs. They all failed to keep up with the flash of red ahead of them. What they found stopped them in their tracks.

Standing there was the one known as Lipsky raising a shaking finger inside the room. On the ground was Ron with a great amount of blood on his chest. Conan dashed past Kim.

"Shego kill him. No. It can't be." Sitting there she stared back in shock at the body.

The three men who had entered the room each checked Ron's pulse. They found none.

"He's dead." The American said this calmly as he stared at the body.

Mori once again in business mode stood up. The clown was gone at this point. "All right folks this is now a murder scene. Someone call the police."

VI.

The police arrived quickly. As Inspector Megure quickly questioned the suspects Conan did his usual investigation. A quick search had turned up the murder weapon. A single long dagger had been. It was a simple weapon with no decorations or marking on it. Conan doubted they would find anyone's but the victims hand print on it. Judging by the location of it by the closet it looked like the victim had thrown it away himself.

The only injury on the body was the single stab wound to the chest. No other signs of struggle could be seen. A large spot of blood by the door showed where the victim had original been stabbed. He had dragged himself to the keyboard before collapsing. The keys themselves were covered in blood centered around the 'a', 'y', 'r', 'c', and finally the 'p' key. It was also noted that red lipstick was found on the body's collar. A fact that had disturbed Kim greatly.

"He wouldn't cheat on me. It must be from something else." That was her statement when questioned. The only other answer she gave was that a woman named Shego must have done it.

Conan wondered to the window still noting the piece of pink fabric stuck to it. Raising himself up, he looked down and let out a low whistle. Dropping back down, he wondered towards the bed and bent down. It was then that he knew who had done the crime. Retrieving the item he pressed his glasses.

"Professor you there."

"Oh Conan I see you're using my new communication feature built into the glasses. How's it working?"

"It works well Professor. I need you to look up something for me though."

VII.

"Well Mori what do you think?" Mori walked over examined the body again before walking back to the keyboard. Snapping his fingers he looked over excited.

"The keys he was trying to spell something out."

"Of course Mori but what?"

"Shego."

"But he pressed the, y, r, c, and p key."

"All of which are nearby the letters 's', 'h', 'g', 'c' and 'o' key. Shego!" Mori was excited. Yet another case solved.

"Shego wouldn't do this!" The one known as Mr. Lipsky had turned out to be none other then Dr. Drakken. Global Justice was already on the way.

"Shego would do anything to get back at me." Shaking with rage Kim was standing there looking at the spot where the body still laid.

"Right lets find this woman. Congratulations it looks like accessory to commit murder will be added to your list of crimes." The inspector started to walk out. Conan knew he had to make his move now.

Raising his watch he shot a single dart into Mori neck. Weaving around the man sat down on the bed and promptly fell asleep while still sitting up. Adjusting the neck tie Conan laid down what really happened.

"Not so fast Inspector. The real murder is still in the room."

"What! But Mori you just said..." The Inspector and everyone looked in shock towards the private detective. It was business like usual.

"The first thing I noted inspector was the strange way the body was. Note how there are no visible injuries on him other then the stab wound. For a young man who regularly battles super villains isn't that a little odd. Wouldn't you say so Ms. Possible?"

Kim looked back at the detective an angry look in her face. "What are you trying to say detective. I doubt Ron would have trusted anyone in this room..."

"But you?" Conan usually didn't solve these crimes that quickly but he had a feeling that if he didn't hurry this along his prey might bolt for it.

"That's crazy why would I kill Ron? What proof do you have?" Shrieking the young woman walked forward.

"Inspector what color is Ms. Possible robe?"

Frowning the inspector looked at Mori. "Green why?"

"Conan what color was her robe early this morning?"

Running out Conan spoke in his real voice. "Pink!"

Quickly hiding his face again he spoke using Mori voice. "Very good. Now Inspector there a single thread on the window sill. What color is it?"

The inspector frowning walked over to the window and made a quick glance. "It's pink." Turning back with a pale face he looked directly at Kim. Her face still showed her anger.

"So! Shego was probably wearing something like mine. What about the keyboard?"

"A ruse set up by the victim to cover up the true criminal. Nothing more."

"But why would he do that?" Ran voice suddenly filled the room as she looked towards her father in a confused manner.

"Because he truly loved her. That's why he didn't fight back when she stabbed him. That's why the only person he would allow to kiss him would be her. Using a moment of surprise Ms. Possible stabbed Mr. Stoppable in the chest with the knife. Fleeing through the window she made it to a change of clothing and quickly rejoined us. I'm sure if we look for the clothes we'll quickly find them. Right Ms. Possible?"

The inspector frowned still looking at his good friend. "Why would she kill him Mori? She has no motive."

Before Conan could answer Kim started to laugh. "You know what this is better anyway. He'll not only lose his precious son but the girl he trusted did it too. I'll tell you why I killed him. Because he's the bastard spawn of that man!"

Looking around she smiled. "I didn't know until a couple of years ago. It was before we were dating I was looking up on the murder of my cousin. I found out it was his father. Kind of funny how life works that way. Angry I was going to break off our friendship when I decided instead to get revenge. He took my precious cousin away and I'll take his only son. Simple as that. When the fool hit on me I saw my chance to get really close. He never even saw it coming."

"He knew Ms. Possible. I checked up on it. He knew about the photo, the doctor sessions, and his father's guilt."

Looking confused Kim stared at Mori. "Then why would he stay?"

"Because he did love you despite it all. He probably thought in the end you'd see the light. Conan can you give her the last piece of evidence I found."

"Yes sir!" Conan dashed forward and held out a little box to Kim. Taking it in shaking hands she opened it gently. Inside was a green emerald ring.

She read it softly. "To Kim my best friend and love. You stole my heart all those years ago."

Looking down in shock she shook her head. "He couldn't have actually been in love with me. I was just some girl. Just like ever other."

It was at this moment tears started to flow from her eyes. Only one set of eyes remained dry as the American step forward. Reaching behind him he drew a pistol.

"Ms. Possible as an agent of the United States I'm going to have to take you into custody. With the cooperation of the Japanese police force of course."

"He actually loved me?" Looking up at the man the once confident master criminal was only the hurt and confused seventeen year old girl she was.

'The sad thing was I truly believe she loved him too. It's an amazing thing how hate can ruin your life like that. She'll now have her entire life to think about that fact.' Conan shook his head. Another case closed.

_The end._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Ha you didn't think I would actually write this did you! Anyway had to write this after I cracked a joke about Conan being the shadow of death and how people always end up dead around him on one of the KP forums. Stuff like this happens all the time in Case Closed. This was meant as a one-shot only so I did have to rush it a little. I don't like crazy long chapters after all.

Anyway I'm no mystery writer so don't pick on the details of this. It was just something I wrote in fun. Maybe I'll throw the K/R fans a nice romantic fluff story to make up for this. As for my other stories I got the next two chapters of each of them drawn up and just waiting to be typed up. Expect releases but most of my writing will take place over the winter break.

Anyway a few points.

1.Kim did love Ron. Sick how you can convince yourself otherwise when hate gets involved.

2.What could Ron do for Conan? We will never know.

3.Would Kim actually kill Ron? Not unless Conan was around. Kid is seriously a health hazard.

Anyway hope you enjoyed. As always read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP and Case Closed. Someone else does.


End file.
